


Masters Of Team Magma

by SinScrivener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adult May, F/M, Fan Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: An Anon asked for Adult!May/Maxie with kids of their own, so here we go~
Relationships: Haruka | May/Matsubusa | Maxie
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Basaltic, Andesitic, Rhyolitic, you three get back here this instance!" Admin Tabitha barked as three children laughed and raced on ahead anyway, not listening to their better.

May smiled as her kids skirted past their dad and into another room, leaving Tabitha behind growling about KIDS and needing to learn to OBEY their betters before they vanished to said other room after the three.

"Did you REALLY have to name them after the three parts of Magma, Maxie?" May asked with an amused laugh as she walked into her husband's quarters with some tea for the two of them.

"Only the best names for the Masters of Team Magma!" He replied before smiling up at her from his chair. "They sound like good names really. You can't fault that?"

"If you say so~" May chuckled softly before sitting upon his lap and holding up a file he'd been going over, he himself holding her along the side and smiling proudly as she admired the newest idea for Team Magma to come!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same annon asked for more of this fic so here it is~

Three children stood before the Poke'balls set upon the table ahead of them, Courtney standing proudly by Leader Maxie and May as she'd been the one who'd grabbed these three Pok'emon for this very moment.

She was CERTAIN she'd picked right for these three and bowed saying, "Basaltic, Andesitic, Rhyolitic, today's the day you each receive your starter Pok'emon!"

May looked to the Lavender haired women who smiled deeper and offered, a motion of her hand signaled the first born to approach and choose, "THESE aren't the typical Grass, and Water starters you saw, Leader May!"

Andesitic grabbed the middle ball carefully, Basaltic sneaking up behind without being told and grabbing for the last ball, whilst Rhyolitic waited silently, collected in thought as soon, Admin Tabitha joined this moment.

Not what normal trainers started with?

Basaltic spun the ball up and out came a Poochyena, Tabitha beaming as the dark type howled and snapped the air with flaming fangs.

"Fire Fang?"

"Hidden move~"

Andesitic called out his next and out came a Zubat.

It sparkled green.

"HAHA! Zubat!"

"Shut up, I like him already, Bass!"

"Mines way cooler-"

"You got a PIGDOG!"

Whilst his brothers squabbled and Admin Tabitha ordered them to quiet Rhyolitic slowly picked up their Pok'eball and weighed out what each Pok'emon meant.

They were the Pok'emon of Team Magma!

But also, of Team Aqua-

He looked to his Father Maxie who seemed to stare back at him just a bit closer and with a calm breath, he breathed out, releasing what he KNEW rested inside, "Come out, Numel!" And sure enough-

Upon its neck rested a Magma styled collar, a Maga Stone set in the middle.

It yawned then looked back at it's Master, Rhyolitic smiling gently waved at it lightly and it gave a greeting cry before plodding over slowly.

"Every single one of your partners were bred by each of ours!" Admin Tabitha information and Courtney finished, May watching her sons start paying more attention, "Each has something special, something the other doesn't have!"

"Now," Maxie spoke for the first time since the beginning of the Pok'emon meeting, "Comes the rest of your lives as the Masters of Magma!"

The boys looked to their Mons, their Mons back.

The sons parents and betters watched on as a unit, all three stood up straight, smiled proudly, and gave their Leaders, their Father and Mother, the Magma salute!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andesitic: Born first, has a Shiny Zubat
> 
> Basaltic: Born second, has a Poochyena that knows fire fang
> 
> Rhyolitic: Born third, has a baby Numel from his Father's Camerupt (with a Maga Stone already in place for when the time comes)

**Author's Note:**

> HAVE ANY RAREPAIRINGS/KINK IDEAS
> 
> I don't know a VAST majority of kinks if anyone reads this but I do look up all I can before I write and I do my best
> 
> I will NOT do certain ones and I'm sure you will know which are the ones
> 
> Others are but not limited to stuffing, Mpreg, (if you read my HasturxLigur fics then you know the details of BDSM type stuff)
> 
> I write to make others happy, folks have strange enjoyments some of which I don't have trouble writing for them
> 
> So if anyone has anything-Hit me up, anyone who doesn't, well, don't bother telling me you dislike Kinks and the like, I didn't ask you to read this
> 
> Work Text:  
> I will gladly do Good Omens Rarepairings and Pokemon ORAS rarepairings
> 
> Tell you what, I'll do my best, see what I can do
> 
> Since these pairings may not be pairings I don't like I'd enjoy something for my displeasure in writing about them
> 
> Fics or art in return (could just be an art trade at that point)
> 
> Nothing amazing on your part, no huge commission like work, never, just a fic or pic of a pairing I want in return ❤️
> 
> Fair trade?
> 
> So, anyone have a request, hit me up ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> (Here or Tumblr @Charsawdeath)
> 
> Don't have a way to send me art or fics, sorry
> 
> I MIGHT think about it cause that's who I am
> 
> But something in return for my work Actually being asked for and it doesn't have to be commission like work
> 
> That's about it
> 
> Ht me up
> 
> In return, pairings drawn or written of my choice by you ❤️
> 
> -
> 
> My work isn't amazing and I know this, I'm not asking for money nor much
> 
> Art trades to get one another exposed though is nice for little people like me who no one notices so anyone who takes me up, I'm so honored and again I will do my best ❤️


End file.
